Legend Shift
:The title of this article is conjectural. Although it is based on canonical information, the actual name is conjecture and may be supplanted at any time by additional information released from canonical sources. If this occurs, please move this page to the appropriate title. In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, there is a common occurance with the appearance of a legend, a shadow of their past Ranger form will appear over them momentarily. Though this normally happened with Red Warriors at first, it can happen with other Rangers, the first time this happens is in The Lost Forest when it happened to Hyuuga, even though Marika Reimon (DekaYellow) and Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster) appeared in Judgement Pirates. *In Now More Road Safety, unlike the other veteran rangers, when the Red Racer image appears in front of him, as expected as a Carranger, Kyousuke breaks the fourth wall and slaps the Red Racer image aside, getting Don's and Ahim's attention. *The Legend Shift happens in reverse in Wings are Eternal, where a shadow of Gai Yuki's human form appeared over his Ranger form. *Even a Legend's weapon gets a Legend Shift. In the episode One Power, the shadow of the Ohranger's Olé Bazooka appeared over the incomplete Gokai Galleon Buster. *During Ryo's (RyuuRanger) appearance, right before the battle started, he did his Ryuuranger pose and the last part of his team's rollcall. During the battle, it was revealed that he has learned some of the martial arts skills and abilities of two of his former Dairanger teammates: Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star (ShishiRanger) and Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger). As he battled Gormin with Gai, Gai Ikari notices his appearance alongside these two Dairanger Legend Shifts. *During Sosuke Esumi's Legend Shift, he does his Ranger roll-call pose as his Ranger form appears over him. *The Legend Shift concept is parodied in To the Legendary Hero, where Don gets one while proclaiming that he's a legendary hero, though he made the entire story up. *In The Confused Ninja, there is a never-before-seen Legend Shift of BoukenRed in a flashback. *The only legends that haven't had a Legend Shift are the Hurricanegers (the Legend Shift could be considered redundant as they transformed), AbareKiller (he simply goes back and forth between his suit mode), DekaYellow & DekaMaster, and AkaRed (considering he's quite literally in the suit). *The two times when a group of legends contact the Gokaigers via the Ranger Keys vary between using Legend Shifts or not. The first time, in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, a group of legends (AkaRanger, Big One, DenziBlue, GoggleBlack, DynaPink, Red One, Red Turbo, RyuuRanger, DekaPink, BoukenRed, Go-On Yellow, ShinkenGreen and ShinkenGold) contact the Gokaigers and Goseigers. Rather than using Legend Shifts, there are instead many shining Ranger Keys in the background, through which the legends appear, with their Ranger form appearing behind them. The second time, in The Greatest Treasure in the Universe, where representatives of five teams contact the Gokaigers, the Gokaigers hold those teams' Ranger Keys and Legend Shifts do occur. Legend Shift MagiRed.PNG|MagiRed Legend Shift DekaRed.PNG|DekaRed Legend Shift GekiRed.PNG|GekiRed Legend Shift GaoRed.jpg|GaoRed Legend Shift ShinkenRed.jpg|Princess Shinken Red Red Racer slap.gif|Red Racer (click to see animation) Legend Shift BlackKnight.PNG|Black Knight Legend Shift GingaRed.jpg|GingaRed Legend Shift GoPink.jpg|GoPink Legend Shift Black Condor.jpg|Black Condor Legend Shift AbareBlue.png|AbareBlue Legend Shift Yellow Lion.jpg|Yellow Lion Legend Shift OhPink.jpg|OhPink Legend Shift OhRed.jpg|OhRed Legend Shift Ole Bazooka.jpg|Olé Bazooka Legend Shift RyuuRanger.jpg|RyuuRanger Ryo ShishiRanger.PNG|Ryo/ShishiRanger Ryo TenmaRanger.PNG|Ryo/TenmaRanger Ryo RyuuRanger.PNG|Ryo/RyuuRanger Legend Shift Go-On Red.jpg|Go-On Red Legend Shift MegaRed.jpg|MegaRed Legend Shift TimeYellow.jpg|TimeYellow Don's shadow.jpg|The legendary hero, Don Dogoier. Legend Shift Battle Kenya.jpg|Battle Kenya BoukenRed.png|Bouken Red (flashback) NinjaWhite.png|NinjaWhite Legend Shift FiveYellow.jpg|FiveYellow Legend Shift Blue Mask.jpg|Blue Mask Legend Shift Green Flash.jpg|Green Flash Legend Shift Change Griffin.jpg|Change Griffin Legend Shift VulEagle.jpg|VulEagle Legend Shift MammothRanger.jpg|MammothRanger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *